Green
by Un Durazno Mmgvo
Summary: La pregunta desconcertó al sujeto del banquillo, quien giró el rostro intrigado e inquisitivo. Issei también lució un poco perturbado; nunca había visto ojos verdes tan de cerca. ll — ¿Qué tal es?; — ¿Qué cosa?; — Fumar. ll MattsunIwa.


**Green**

 _by **Un Durazno Mmgvo**_

— **[] —**

Con un moribundo y cálido baño de sol, los habitantes de Miyagi volvían a casa después de la ajetreada jornada de aquel martes de primavera. El sonido del tráfico era una constante mitigada por lo auriculares en sus oídos y la música del reproductor secretamente resguardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo.

La brisa secaba de a poco su cabello húmedo por la ducha luego de la práctica. Y como si nada pudiera ser tan perfecto; la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo empezaba a rozarse con el moretón que se había llevado en pleno entrenamiento, escociéndole.

Tomó el usual desvío de camino a casa, ese que acortaba tres manzanas y evitaba con silencioso y resguardado recelo toparse con lo concurridos caminos de la avenida. El parque aseguraba a los peatones un tranquilo deceso a sus hogares. Él estaba cien por ciento seguro que deseaba llegar entero y con un humor aceptable a casa.

El camino del parque siempre era bien recibido. Era grande, verde, y por sobre todo; calmado, pacífico.

Issei creía —o divagaba a ratos—, que se había colocado estratégicamente al frente de un complejo de oficinas para restregarles en cara a los asalariados la paz y tranquilidad que desperdiciaban al enclaustrarse en sus cubículos. Takahiro refutaba que tenía que ver con algo más profundo, pero a la final cavilaba su opinión y decidía que _tenía_ un buen punto allí.

El humo del cigarro le inundó las fosas nasales de golpe, provocándole un ligero y amargo cosquilleo previo al estornudo que a fin de cuentas no llegó, pero persistió, escociéndole la garganta.

Ladeo el rostro usual desgano. La frente ligeramente arrugada y los labios comprimidos, evitando oler más de lo necesario; totalmente incómodo.

A un par de metros de allí, se topó con un banco del parque ligeramente más apartado de la calzada, asomando sobre el espaldar la nuca de un desconocido con su cigarro. Las corrientes de humo blanco _caían_ hacia arriba, en un surreal baile antes de disolverse en el aire cada vez que veía al extraño echar la cabeza hacia atrás luego de cada calada. Como si su propia alma se fuera en cada exhalación.

Era un intermedio. Una acción por intervalo; notó.

El tiempo pareció aletargase, pero sus pasos seguía en vilo. Él no se había detenido, tampoco disminuido el andar.

Pero aprovechó cada instante para escanear con genuina curiosidad como los dedos ajenos sostenían el cigarro con cierto desinterés y aire casual, antes de volver la vista a su camino.

No era un acto muy destacable.

… Pero sí una acción que imitó por inercia varios metros después.

— **[] —**

—¿Perdón?

Jueves, segunda semana de abril. La pregunta desconcertó al sujeto del banquillo, quién giró el rostro intrigado e inquisitivo. Issei también lució un poco _turbado_ ; nunca había visto ojos verdes _tan_ de cerca. Aún así se rascó la nuca, con pose encorvada hacia _ojosverdes_ y la reformulo.

—¿Qué tal es?

—¿Qué cosa?

Issei alzó las cejas a la vez que señalaba el cigarro. Su interlocutor siguió con extrañeza al lugar que apuntaba, encontrándose con el cigarro a medio acabar en su diestra. Lo observó curioso, tratando de ver más allá; esperando una pregunta clara y racional del muchacho a sus espaldas.

—Fumar.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del instituto, Issei comprobó de cerca la curiosa forma de su cabello; oscuro, desordenado y puntiagudo. La nariz le seguía cosquilleando, pero pudo percibir como el olor a nicotina empezaba a tornarse más dulzón.

Lo notó escanearle con sus ojos rasgados y afilados — _y verdes—_ , alzando una oscura y mordaz ceja que parecía preguntar si aquello iba en serio o era broma. El lugar estaba solo, no era muy concurrido a esas horas, era un escenario perfecto para asesinar, secuestrar, robar y cometer un sin fin de fechorías que tal vez descubrirían semanas después, y él iba a preguntarle qué tal era fumar.

Era una mente maestra.

—No es agradable.—La respuesta fue escueta, con un gesto más neutral y menos desconfiado, fiándose de que aquel alto muchacho no era más que un crío cegado por la curiosidad.—Y no te daré un cigarrillo, niño.— sentenció antes de dar una calada.

Guardó silencio, evitando no sonreír demasiado ante la respuesta, para luego negar querer uno. Issei pensó que él podría parecer de todo un poco; todo menos un niño. Él era altísimo como un poste de luz. Takahiro lo decía cuando bloqueaba sus saques, enojado por demás. Y aterrador, según los de primero.

Acorto un par de centímetros extras para tenderle la mano desde uno de los costados de su cabeza, saludándole aún detrás del banquillo. Mostrándose educado.

—Matsukawa Issei. —Agregó una pequeña sonrisa que parecía más un gesto displicente, pero que el desconocido no pareció tomar a mal. —Un placer.

Lo vio asentir un poco, sacando un cenicero portable del bolsillo del su pantalón de vestir y echar el vestigio del cigarrillo allí dentro. Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que le estrechara la mano en un breve y firme apretón.

—Iwaizumi Hajime. —Señaló discretamente con la barbilla, mirando su uniforme. — ¿Aoba Josai, no? Gran instituto.

—¿Algún conocido?—La pregunta vino después de asentir, notando un ligero tono nostálgico.

—Estudié allí… Ya hace varios años. —Confirmó.

A Issei le pareció curioso como el contraste de sombras por el ocaso acentuaban sus rasgos, mancando aún más sus pómulos y la forma de mentón, pero no dijo nada. El calculaba a un hombre en la treintena, un hombre en la treintena con afinidad a fumar en el banquillo del parque todas las tardes. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

—Ya veo.

El móvil de Iwaizumi Hajime rompió el silencio.

—Me retiro. —Informó, guardando de nuevo el Smartphone en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como el cenicero.

Issei intuyó que había sido una alarma, o un mensaje realmente corto. No era cotilla, pero sí que le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad al ver la mueca que hizo.

Iwaizumi sacó un carnet de la nada y se lo colgó al cuello. Recién notaba, portaba las piezas principales de un traje, a excepción del saco. La corbata yacía sobre uno de sus hombros, tal vez para evitar llenarla de cenizas.

—Yo también. Hasta luego. — Hizo un ademán que fue correspondido por Iwaizumi, quien después de bajar su corbata, fue a paso seguro hasta el bordillo de la avenida; desapareciendo entre un mar de personas.

Issei se quedó un par de segundos más, mirando la estela de humo difuminarse en el aire. Divagando sobre olores y sabores _amargos_.

— **[] —**

—Hey ¿A dónde vas?

El agarre en su hombro fue firme.

Era miércoles, y hacía mucho calor.

Al mirar sobre su hombro, se topó con un Takahiro bastante acalorado y curioso, le escurría el sudor por toda la cara, y sus ojos parecían soltar los alaridos de agonía que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

El megáfono del entrenador Irihata resonaba de fondo, molesto. El capitán no distaba mucho de estarlo. Algún listillo había hecho alguna maravillosa broma como para cabrear de esa manera a los cabecillas del equipo. Ahora el club entero destrozaba sus músculos y huesos dando cuatro vueltas al parque. El cual no era tan pequeño como se esperaría.

Issei aprovechó a secarse el sudor con el bordillo de la camiseta, doblando las mangas hasta por encima de los hombros y abanicándose con la mano. Ya hace rato había notado donde estaban, y el sol parecía ir en picada desde lo alto.

—Iré a saludar a alguien.

La duda hizo fruncir las delgadas cejas de Takahiro, o tal vez era el calor. Le vio escurrirse el sudor de la frente y limpiarlo sobre su hombro, componiendo una mueca de hastío antes de voltearse a donde estaban los de segundo.

—Vale, apúrate.

Palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Takahiro, todo antes de que este reaccionara por el golpe y volteara con intenciones de devolverlo.

Como siempre, Iwaizumi fumaba en el mismo banco a espaldas del camino del parque, mirando hacia la avenida; enfocado en un punto distante. Issei se acercó en silencio, una costumbre que había tomado desde que lo había conocido semanas atrás.

—¿Qué marca es?

Apoyó lo codos sobre el espaldar del asiento, señalando el cigarro. Notó como el repentino comentario había generado un leve sobresalto al moreno de la banca, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Issei sólo sonrió abiertamente, entretenido por reacciones tan sinceras de un sujeto tan serio y malhumorado.

—¿ _Qué_ …?

—Lo que siempre fumas.

Lo vio tallarse el rostro con una mano, pasando el sobresalto que le había generado hace poco. Después de eso, Iwaizumi giró el rostro para verlo como usualmente hacía. Issei notó que hoy no llevaba la corbata, tenía las mangas de la camisa subida hasta los codos, y parecía excesivamente agotado. Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

—¿Sigues con eso de querer fumar?—Le oyó bufar, casi irónico.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Desde arriba, Issei observaba cada detalle, atento a cada gesto. Tenía un buen ángulo y posición, aun estando encorvado. Iwaizumi pareció desviar la mirada incómodo, notando la plana sinceridad del muchacho.

—Sí, claro.—Un suspiro cansado.— ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Entrenamiento.— Dijo escueto, apoyando la mejilla en su palma.

—Y te has escapado—no fue una pregunta como tal, el reproche era claro en su tono de voz.

—Tal vez.

Iwaizumi mantuvo un instante le cigarro en su boca, palpándose los bolsillos hasta dar con un par de billetes sueltos y entregárselos. Alzó una ceja confundido, pero aun así los tomó. El mayor se cruzó de piernas, tirando el desgastado cigarro en su cenicero portátil y para luego encender otro.

—Hay una máquina de sodas por aquí cerca, ve a hidratarte.—Aconsejó, señalando con el pulgar el dicho aparato a un par de metros de allí.

Para cuando volvió con la lata destapada —agradeciendo internamente por el gesto— Iwaizumi le observaba tranquilo y con brazos cruzados. Issei tomó un sorbo, buscando disimular el repentino _azoro_ que le había atacado.

—Son caros. Así me lo pienso dos veces antes de comprarlos.—Comentó de la nada. Le tomó un par de segundos entender de qué iba.

—Pero igual lo hace.

—Sí.— suspiró, dejando salir sus palabras en una exhalación.—No funciona mucho.

Una pequeña risa surgió de ambo luego de un breve silencio.

—Gracias por la bebida.

—No es nada.— Encogió los hombros, dando un par de caladas al cigarrillo, luciendo un poco más amigable.

El muchacho le observó fijo un par de segundos más, para luego tomar el resto de la soda. A la distancia, el megáfono de Irihata parecía oírse otra vez, e Issei volteó con desgano por donde había venido.

—Nos vemos otro día.— Soltó antes de trotar de regreso por donde había venido, despidiéndose de Iwaizumi.

—Ah, claro.

Un ademán de despedida fue lo último que vio Issei antes de adentrarse en los árboles. Pensando seriamente en saltarse el entrenamiento de la semana entrante.

— **[] —**

Miró su reloj de muñeca por tercera vez y luego de reojo al vacío asiento a su costado.

Inspiró con desgano.

" _Hoy tampoco viene."_

Debió haberlo sospechado. Llevaba media hora allí de pie, incapaz de tomar el lugar que usualmente Iwaizumi _reclamaba_ como suyo. Aunque no de manera directa y mezquina. Era sólo un acuerdo tácito y silencioso pautado por el inconsciente de Issei, un acuerdo donde se estipulaba que ese banquillo era para Iwaizumi.

Era incapaz de admitir que nunca lo había invitado a tomar asiento. Pero tal vez se debía a que sus charlas eran demasiado breves y espontáneas como para que este lo hiciera o él se tomara el atrevimiento.

Terminó por acomodarse el morral sobre su hombro, viendo hacia la avenida. Esperaba que de la nada la silueta de Iwaizumi apareciera y tomara asiento a allí, a platicar con él, todo mientras bailaba el cigarro encendido entre sus dedos; respondiendo a las mundanas preguntas de Issei. Riendo ocasionalmente por ellas, o simplemente escuchando y mirándolo atento. Así tal vez le preguntaría con usual descaro si podría sentarse con él; o intentaría pedirle su número, evitando reírse por la posible negativa que recibiría.

Pasó una mano por su cabello hasta apoyarla en su nuca, empezando a caminar. Cada paso más pesado que el anterior, todo penumbra y desgano. El camino a casa nunca había sido tan tedioso.

Al llegar a su piso, pasó de largo hasta su cuarto, avisándole a duras penas a su madre que estaría enclaustrado allí hasta la cena.

Su mochila pasó a estar tirada sobre el escritorio al igual que el saco del uniforme, para luego caer de espaldas sobre su cama, con los pies colgándole del bordillo.

Soltó un quejido, se había enterrado el control del aire acondicionado en la costilla. El dolor pareció traerlo un poco de vuelta de aquel pozo, clavando los ojos en el techo de su cuarto con total desgano. No se consideraba un resentido social ni un depresivo compulsivo. Pero se declaraba culpable de extrañar las pláticas al atardecer. De la compañía del irritable Iwaizumi _ojosverdes_ Hajime. Incluso admitía extrañar el olor a cigarro, aunque éste se le pegara a la ropa y luego tenía que lavarla él.

Un breve recuerdo de Iwaizumi fumando en la banqueta del parque le vino a la mente. Con un brazo en el espaldar del asiento de concreto. La mirada perdida en la avenida. Las siluetas de humo y sin forma en el aire.

Quería preguntarle que tanto buscaba allí. O a quién esperaba.

Tal vez le confesaría que si estaba interesado en aprender a fumar.

¿Se enojaría por ello? _Era muy probable_.

Issei llevó un imaginario cigarro hasta sus labios con la diestra. Recordó como Iwaizumi lo hacía. Le _gustaba_ como se veía con él. No parecía pretender ser más de lo es. Era de lo más mundano, inclusive. Pero le _gustaba_.

Estuvo así a lo largo de diez minutos, dialogando con la voz de su conciencia; esa que parecía ser Takahiro en sus finos momentos de profundo pensador contemporáneo. El debate desplegó un sinfín de pautas y puntos clave solo visibles en momentos de ebriedad o catarsis; y ya a final, con el veredicto, casi dejando de respirar hasta caer en cuenta de la línea de pensamientos que había codificado en su miseria. Lo comprendió.

"Estas jodido", le dijo amigablemente el Takahiro de su cabeza, "Pero ve el lado bueno". Desplegó un tentativo _¿cuál?_ a duras penas, pero la respuesta no lo sorprendió.

"Viejo, la verdad sí estas jodido."

Una risa nerviosa le nació desde el pecho. Se sentía borracho, turbado. Pero en parte, todo se veía más claro. Talló su rostro con ambas manos.

Sí, estaba jodido.

— **[] —**

Viernes, primera semana de junio. La tarde era fresca.

El parque lucia más transitado de lo habitual, lo niños usaban el área de recreación y varias personas iban y venían de hacer las compras.

La tarde se pintaba entre tonos naranjas y violáceos, dejando aflorar lo últimos vestigios de luz solar antes de que cayera la noche. Ahogó un bostezo en su mano mientras caminaba por inercia. Le dolía el cuerpo, y aunque era el que vivía relativamente más cerca del instituto que su compañeros, estuvo muy tentado a tomar el bus.

Hacía una semana que Issei había tenido su _revelación_. Así la había catalogado Takahiro cuando lo llamó a media noche para preguntarle si ya había terminado de ver 13 Reasons Why, y tuvo que relatarle todo desde cero, omitiendo una que otros detalles –no había un sujeto que le llevaba más 10 años. No, para nada—. Takahiro-voice le picaba lo sesos a cada tanto por ello.

—¿Y estas seguro? Digo… seguro, _seguro_ … o _**seguro**_ **.**

— _ **Seguro.**_

—Vaya.

Él comprendía cuando no se debía indagar más allá de lo que Issei le contaba, así que un momento a otro dieron el tema por zanjado, retomando la línea argumental inicial.

—¿La terminaste entonces?

—La dejé al cuarto capítulo.

—Por qué me haces esto.—Un ladrido amortiguado resonó desde el otro lado.— _Ahora no._

Divertido por el caso y un poco más calmado, se despidió del chico de cabello rosa antes de colgar. Alababa la moral y perseverancia que poseía Takahiro para seguir con algo que ya se lo había cargado el Diablo.

El olor a nicotina le abofeteó de golpe, cortando la cuestionable línea de pensamiento de Issei y trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo físico. Su cuerpo aletargó los pasos con pies de plomo hasta detenerse por completo, cayendo en cuenta de donde estaba.

Su mirada fue de inmediato hacia el banquillo del parque ligeramente más apartado de la calzada, topándose con una familiar figura sentada allí. Fumando como si el mundo fuera en un tiempo parcial y distante que al resto de los mortales. Issei sintió muchas cosas que no supo catalogar.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo se acercó hasta al banco donde Iwaizumi fumaba. Las palmas le cosquilleaban, y antes de poder hablarle –porque era consciente de que verle allí por esos 4 minutos no era normal—, le vio voltear hacia atrás, de una manera que sólo haría una persona al esperar encontrar a otra.

—¡Carajo!

El cigarro casi cae de sus labios, y como si fuera víctima de un paro cardiaco, lo vio presionar una mano contra su pecho. Le había dado el susto. El shock de verlo allí le atrofiaba la sensatez y la capacidad de sentir culpa, aunque todo ese tiempo que había esperado por él, lo hizo descontárselas como una treta.

Ni siquiera pudo disimular lo divertido que parecía.

—Que grato verle por acá.

—¿Qué ya no _saben_ decir hola?—El regaño le agradó de un modo imposible.

—Aún sabemos.—Aclaró, desprendiendo ése aire divertido, aunque la sonrisa escasease en su cara.

Iwaizumi pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, atinando acusaciones contra la desfachatez y desconsideración de la juventud de hoy en día, e Issei no pudo evitar notar que ése día había algo distinto.

No era la gomina en el cabello de Iwaizumi, que aplacaba su cabello hacia atrás; tampoco el saco que tenía sobre la piernas cruzadas; o la colonia que desprendía y se olía por debajo de la nicotina, buscando ser discreta pero no pasada por alto. No eran los detalles en sí. Era otra cosa.

—¿Pasa algo?

"Lo estás viendo muy fijo." Decía Takahiro-voice.

—¿Ya salió del trabajo?— desvió su atención, señalando el saco. Iwaizumi asintió.

—Fueron unas semanas ajetreadas. Recién culminamos.—un suspiro agotado salió de sus labios.

—Enhorabuena.—felicitó.

Un silencio extraño se plantó entre ambos. Iwaizumi ya no veía a la avenida. Su vista se fijó en el cigarrillo que tenía de medio camino a su boca, distraído.

—Lamento no haberlo dicho antes. Fue muy improvisto.

Issei parpadeó sin comprender un par de segundos, confundido. ¿Se estaba disculpando?

—No pasa nada.—restó importancia. Como si los días que pasó de pie esperándole allí por más de media hora fueran una nimiedad. Iwaizumi se estaba excusando con un chico de preparatoria por no haber asistido a sus pláticas ocasionales al atardecer. Como sí de alguna manera en esos meses hubieran hecho un acuerdo tácito de que así debía ser.

Issei no podría molestarse por eso. No podría molestarse con él, menos si actuaba de aquella manera.

—Tal vez debería darme su número de teléfono. Así podría avisarme sí quiere.— la idea no le cayó en broma al mayor, quien lo miró con una suspicacia digna de un lobo viejo. Tal vez se debía a que Issei había empezado a sonreír demasiado mientras lo proponía, bastante entretenido.

—No te pases de listo.

La cara del muchacho parecía decir un "debía intentarlo". Iwaizumi rodó los ojos.

—¿Le gusta el café?— aventuró el chico.

—¿Qué?

—Cerca de acá hay una buena cafetería.—ofreció.—Aún le debo lo de la bebida de la otra vez.

—Sabes que no es necesario ¿Verdad?—Issei siguió alabando las cualidades del local.—Vale, ya. Para.

—¿Entonces sí?

La respuesta no fue algo concreta, pero intuyó que Iwaizumi no se negaría. Era una corazonada, y él casi nunca tenía de esas. Apoyó sus codos en el respaldo del asiento como usualmente hacía. El morral le hacía peso en la dolorida espalda, pero no le importaba mucho.

—¿Podría probar?— señaló al cigarro.

—No.—la barrita cancerígena fue apartada de su rango visual. Issei rio un poco.

—Vale.— concedió, pleno por la sensación de retomar las pláticas.—Entonces probaré otra cosa.

La risa de Iwaizumi se escuchó a su lado, bastante incrédula y ronca. A Issei le cosquilleó la nuca y el estómago, y antes de que el mayor le retara, pasó una de sus manos por la nuca ajena, presionando lo suficiente para que no escapara, y lo atrajo hasta chocar sus labios con los propios generándole un caos interno. Su cuerpo pareció vibrar satisfecho.

La colonia de Iwaizumi penetró con fuerza al igual que el humo del cigarro, y no supo catalogar a ciencia cierta si el sabor de sus labios era amargo o dulce, pero eran _suaves_ , no como los de una chica. Issei había besado a un par de chicas en el pasado, pero besar a un hombre era muy distinto. _Besar a_ _Iwaizumi_ era muy distinto. La piel le cosquilleaba donde el contacto superficial continuaba y a pesar de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de husmear a profundidad en su boca, su sentido racional; ese que empezaba a atrofiarse con el calor de Iwaizumi, empezó a titilar como una alarma desbocada.

—Mañana es sábado. ¿Aquí a las 2:00 pm?

Su aliento rebotó contra los labios ajenos, había sido un tenue murmullo. La sangre le latía en los oídos, y no sabía si aquello había sido un pensamiento fugaz o si realmente lo había dicho. La verdad, tampoco estaba muy seguro de si Iwaizumi le daría una respuesta o un puñetazo en la cara, con una advertencia de no volver a verlo jamás.

Issei sabía que eso dolería más que un balonazo. Y no era porque notaba la buena condición física que parecía gastarse el mayor. Era distinto.

Abrió lo parpados para mirar con franqueza al contrario, sin soltarle del cuello. Su cuerpo yacía inclinado sobre el espaldar del asiento, y el cuchicheo de fondo que apenas y lograba captar era demasiado difuso.

—¿Q-qué…?

La voz le salió en un hilo, la expresión de Iwaizumi era estupefacta. El cigarro se le había caído de la mano directo al suelo y tenía las orejas y los pómulos caldeados.

—Mañana. Café. Tú y yo, a las dos.— repitió, esta vez tomando distancia e irguiéndose en su totalidad, viéndolo desde arriba. Se ajustó el morral.—Estaré esperando.

Iwaizumi pareció reaccionar a duras penas, confundido. Distaba de verse amenazante, tal vez aún procesaba lo sucedido, tampoco deseaba comprobarlo. Aunque para sorpresa de Issei, este le miró con cierto grado de desconfianza y una seriedad excesiva que le causo escalofríos.

—¿Esto…es una de esas facetas de los adolescente?— la pregunta lo puso nervioso. No por el tono empleado, sino porque Iwaizumi se viera interesado en hablar del _tema._ Tal vez sentía la necesidad de ponerse en sus zapatos, como todo adulto comprensivo. Una parte de él admiraba el juicio del mayor, otra simplemente se palmeo la frente.

Se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos de nueva cuenta. Sintiéndose sosegado por una explicación que no sabía si dar. Iwaizumi continuó, al ver que no hubo respuesta.

—Mañana no estaré aquí.

Los ánimos del Issei vinieron en picada. Sabía que el rechazo era una posibilidad, incluso le impresionaba el tacto que estaba teniendo Iwaizumi para tratar el tema, recalcando el hecho de que le había robado un beso y lo estaba obligando a tener una seudo-cita con él.

—No hay prob-

—El otro sábado tal vez.

Qué.

—No estaré en la ciudad hasta el miércoles, así que aproveché que tenía un rato libre para avisar.—lo vio levantarse del banco, calzándose el saco mientras veía a otro sitio, incómodo.

 _Qué._

—De hecho ya tengo que irme.—miró su reloj de pulsera un instante, luego lo miró a él. Issei aún estaba procesando, tratando de leer entre líneas.—Hasta el jueves entonces.

Algo hizo _click_ en su cerebro. Rodeó el banco y se apresuró a alcanzar al mayor antes de perderlo en la avenida. Iwaizumi giró por inercia ante las pisadas. El escaso resplandor del sol daba a contraluz sobre su silueta, generando una gran sombra en el asfalto de la acera. Issei se sintió incapaz de seguir con solo toparse con el curioso brillo en los ojos de Iwaizumi.

—Olvidé preguntarle algo.— El mayor alzó una ceja. Issei tragó grueso, pensando en la tontería que estaba a punto de decir.— La próxima vez… ¿Podría sentarme junto a usted?

Iwaizumi arrugó el entre-cejo, mirando al chico como si una segunda cabeza le saliera del cuello, ignoraba el profundo trasfondo que esa aprobación podría significar para el muchacho. Señaló una banda con la señalética del parque no muy lejos de allí, para luego agregar.

—Es una zona libre.—afirmó como quien sabe que el cielo es azul.—Aunque si vuelves a besarme probablemente no la cuentes.

Rio por la clara advertencia, alzando ambas mano en tregua; buscando su redención. Iwaizumi, ya cansado del asunto, restó importancia a lo sucedido.

—Suerte en el club.— le oyó decir antes de irse.

Alzó una mano despidiéndose de él, sintiendo el cuerpo laxo y menos dolorido. La burbuja imaginaria de la zozobra lo envolvía por completo, afectándole la sinapsis. Issei replanteaba su interés y ambiciones a unas menos ortodoxas y con un incierto futuro, eso sí se tenía en cuenta que fumar ya no estaba en sus intereses.

¿Cuánto habría de pasar hasta besarlo otra vez?


End file.
